Bryce Bowman: Origins
Bryce Bowman: Origins is a series by Brywarrior. It is supposed to have 6 seasons, and it was created on 4/18/2013. Summary Note: The following information contains spoilers for those who have not read all the way through the series. Read at your own risk, thank you. Season One A fifteen-year-old boy, Bryce Bowman, is sent an alien device from its creator, Azmuth, to be used to defeat evil. Bryce goes to Providence High School and takes on the responsibility of being a hero who must protect his home town of Charlotte NC from all forms of evil, whether they be domestic or foreign. He builds up a collection of enemies, including one alien warlord, who band together to take him down. Season Two With the end of last Season, Azmuth unlocked a new playlist of ten aliens for Bryce to use. He does, but finds that he feels depressed. This is due to one form, Ghostfreak, is actually alive inside the Infinity. This form finds a way, using his lackies on the outside, to break free from the Infinity. Season Three Season One's main villain, Vilgax, returns with an old enemy, Kevin Levin, to attempt to kill Bryce. They fail, and he continues his heroic endeavors. Bryce meets his future self who unlocks another playlist for him. Bryce is then introduced to Ultimate Forms by his foe Nemevoc. The rest will be completed later. Staff Writers *Brywarrior Artists *Brywarrior *Reo Voice Actors *Brywarrior **Bryce Bowman, Equinox, Darkflame, Upgrade, Overflow, Atomix, Buzzshock, Whiplash, and Earthshaker. *Dee Bradly Baker **Everglade, Water Hazard, Big Chill, Shocksquatch, Humungousaur, Jetray, Clockwise, Aerosaur, Goop, Echo Echo, and Fasttrack. *Kevin Michael Richardson **Wolfblitz. *Jim Ward **XLR8 and Diamondhead. *Yuri Lowenthal **Tomahawk, Feedback, and Nemevoc *Steve Blum **Ghostfreak and Vilgax. *Bumper Robinson **Spit Ball and Jury Rigg *Jeff Bennet **Azmuth *David McCallum **Professor Paradox *Dave Fennoy **Tetrax Shard *Shawn Meunier **Death Dragon *Richard McGonagle **Four Arms *Tara Strong **Marissa Holleman. Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Professor Paradox *Tetrax Shard *Max Tennyson *Proto *Bowman 10,000 Villains *Vilgax *Six-six *Vulkanus *Kraab *Thumbskull *Acid Breath *Frightwig *Zombozo *The Yenaldooshi *The Mummy *Hex *Kevin Levin *Nemevoc *Death Dragon *Forever Knights Omnitrixes *The Infinity Omnitrix *The Negative Infinity Omnitrix *The Omnitrix Aliens The aliens all look as displayed on their pages. #Everglade #XLR8 #Diamondhead #Water Hazard #Big Chill #Shocksquatch #Feedback #Tomahawk #Equinox #Darkflame #Humungousaur #Upgrade #Wolfblitz #Ghostfreak #Jetray #Mummy #Spit Ball #Overflow #Clockwise #Atomix #Buzzshock #Aerosaur #Jury Rigg #Four Arms #Vicktor Strike #Grey Matter #Whiplash #Earthshaker #Goop #Echo Echo #Fasttrack Ultimate Aliens #Ultimate Humungousaur (debuted by Nemevoc) #Ultimate Big Chill (first Ultimate used by Bryce) Future Aliens #Seaquake #Blyzzard #Cannonbolt #Thunderclap Fans *'Reo 54' (Wall - Blog - ) 17:52, May 11, 2013 (UTC) *ISM is HERE! (No non-epicness ) 06:11, June 24, 2013 (UTC) *RADIOACTIVE NOVA BLAST'S EPICNESS UNLEASHED! ( - m - b) 10:50, August 25, 2013 (UTC) *'Dioga beta' (Wall - Blog - ) 23:02, September 29, 2013 (UTC) *The original Robin... The second Batman... This is Nightwing! (Wall - Blog - ) 16:00, January 25, 2014 (UTC) * OmniDragon * Heatblast7 (Wall - Blog - ) 16:29, February 12, 2014 (UTC) * Doomsday is right behind you! jk (or am I) *--'ShahZeb Shah' (Wall - Blog - ) 10:01, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Episodes Bryce Bowman: Origins/Episodes S1|Season One Bryce Bowman: Origins/Episodes S2|Season Two Bryce Bowman: Origins/Episodes S3|Season Three Specials *''Monster of the Earth'' Trivia *The name of BBO was based off of the movie X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *This was originally supposed to be a sequel to a currently inactive series (Ben 10: Ultimate Heroes), but was made the prequel. Rating See Also *Polls *Gallery coming soon... *Sneak Peeks Category:Series Category:Others Are the Heroes Category:Others Are Heroes Category:BBO Category:Brywarrior Enterprises Category:Featured Series Category:A to Z Category:Brywarrior